


This thing goes

by Katarik



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, pov:male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This thing goes

The thing of it is, Rome knew exactly what he was doing. Torreto snarling all fucking day, no damn reason for it as far as Rome can see, and Bri ain't the type to let somebody be up in his face any more than Rome is. Both of them growling at each other, prowling around like two coyotes not sure whether to back down or fight.

So it wasn't like Rome didn't know exactly what he was gonna get himself into when *he* snarled back at Bri, and it wasn't like he didn't know exactly what he was gonna earn himself when he talked shit to Torreto.

Hadn't known exactly what was gonna go down, but he'd known when he'd started he was gonna end up just like this, on his back with Torreto's arm over his throat and him staring up at Torreto like that rough hand on his dick doesn't make him want to give it up just that easy.

He'd known when he'd started he was gonna get Brian on him, too, Torreto pinning him down and Brian gripping Rome's wrists like he thinks Rome bruises as easy as he does, leaning in to talk in Rome's ear, all Brian's filthy words and growling laughter not nearly enough noise to drown out Rome panting and cursing and, with Brian talking like that and Torreto's hand moving like *that*, begging, twisting under Torreto's weight and in Brian's grip.

The thing of it is, Rome knows, that Brian and Torreto back down for nobody and nothing, and in moments like that they gotta both save face somehow.

Rome doesn't let nobody tell him nothing, but he'll back down for Bri, and Torreto... Torreto gets him in ways Brian doesn't anymore. They make a fucking crazy team, but they *are* a team now, and it ain't like it costs Rome any to be how Torreto and Brian work out their tension.

He already knows how this thing goes.


End file.
